


Moments

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the tiny moments that define happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julchen11).



 

When Casey thinks back, the first thing that comes to mind is the stars. Bright, shiny stars, all white and blue and yellow, or most of them at least.

The second thing he is reminded of is the smell of fireworks, mixed with cigarette smoke, and the taste of apple crumble.

And then, most delightfully, the way Zeke's skin was smooth and soft under his touch.

Casey loves thinking back on this night and, although every little detail is clear in his remembrance, there is this one special moment he even beautifies more, because it is the best of them all, the dearest. He wants to dignify it in any possible way.

That one moment, the blink of an eye, in which Zeke lightly touched his face, no more or less than this little gesture.

Casey knew what would follow, could tell by the way he was looked at, the way Zeke's breath, light and quick, tickled his skin; he knew even before Zeke found the courage to say a single word.

When asked why he keeps thinking back, almost desperately, Casey shrugs and says, “It's the most precious moment to me. Ever.”

“Why would you change it, then, in your memories?”

“Because,” Casey replies after a short moment of consideration, “if not, it might have lost its enchantment.”

Every now and again, Casey asks if they can repeat it, just the very same way. He nearly begs for it and is always rejected.

Zeke thinks back on that day as well, not half as often as Casey does, but still. He does not remember everything so clear. _What_ he remembers is the sweet, spine-tingling feeling of falling in love and _that_ suffices.

He refuses to take Casey back to that place because he knows it will not be the same. Nothing in the world is as good as the memory of it is. In his opinion, at least.

There is no need to go back, either. Zeke is not one to linger; he is one to _create anew_. Every first time of anything should be special, he thinks, wisely chosen time and setting and so forth, and this is what he does at last: choose wisely.

He creates another precious moment, the only one _he_ will ever remember clearly, for it is the most precious one to him. Ever.

Casey knows what will follow. Can tell by the way he is looked at, the way Zeke's breath is light and quick, his eyes all bright with love; he knows before Zeke even finds the courage to say a single word.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
